


Так уж не сложилось

by Shauney



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, What's Real?, idk why i'm copying the tags, what's happening?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauney/pseuds/Shauney
Summary: Крис помнит то, чего не должен.(Иногда ему кажется - не он один).





	Так уж не сложилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ain't it unfortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235017) by [grundlemuncher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grundlemuncher/pseuds/grundlemuncher). 



Ты скучаешь по брату.  
Брат порой говорил, что ангел и демон на твоих плечах — обычное дело. У него самого они тоже есть. Не совсем такие — твои выглядят как два ребенка, в зеленом и фиолетовом свитерах. Ты их не различаешь, но твой брат узнавал их мгновенно, если они просачивались в твои жесты, слова, улыбку.  
Брат все понимал, когда не пытался вести себя как сволочь. Ночами, когда солнечный свет не блестел на его бесчисленных медалях и кубках, когда оставались лишь темнота и вы двое. Он рассказывал, почему ненавидит желтые цветы отца. Он рассказывал, почему так боролся за то, чтоб ваши родители не разошлись (пусть этого понять ты так и не смог).  
Когда вы были детьми, ты понял «ненавижу те желтые цветы» как «засунь их в чайник». Мама поймала тебя за этим. Мама всегда тебя ловила за руку (кроме того одного раза).  
Ты скучаешь по брату.

***

Азриэль жарко дышит на оконное стекло и рисует на нем пальцами, пока ты вдыхаешь аромат горячего шоколада и смотришь. Он рисует снежинки, снеговиков и скелета.  
— Это мой лучший друг, — говорит он тебе и подмигивает, указывая на высокого монстра-скелета, уже растворяющегося на стекле.  
Не зная, почему, ты все же отвечаешь: и мой.  
Азриэль, похоже, не сердится, не недоумевает и не расстраивается. Задумывается на миг, прикусив губу, а потом кивает.  
— Да.

***

Тебе опять снится кошмар. В нем мама в таком красивом платье, которое при тебе она никогда не носила (ты даже проверял ее шкаф). На твоих руках и груди ожоги, пламя окутывает и сжимает шею, а мама плачет. Что-то глубокое и первобытное в тебе тянется за спину, туда, где в последнее лето перед отъездом Азриэля в колледж ты прятал кухонный нож под ремнем штанов. До тех пор, пока папа не заметил блеск, когда ты помогал ему в саду и наклонился, позволив рубашке задраться. Нож он отнял, но обещал не рассказывать маме.  
Папы здесь нет, но зато есть мама, и она плачет и подталкивает тебя к огромным фиолетовым вратам. За миг до того, как они захлопываются, ты слышишь: «Пожалуйста, не возвращайся».  
Грохот запирающихся за тобой створок тебя будит, и ты зовешь Азриэля с другого конца пустой комнаты, пока к тебе не прибегает _твоя_ мама, сгребая в объятия, словно тебе снова десять. Она сидит на кровати и качает тебя, слушая твой сбивчатый пересказ сквозь икоту и всхлипы, а потом вздыхает, улыбается и качает головой.  
Мама говорит:  
— Ты всегда можешь вернуться домой.  
И ты не знаешь, утешение это или _угроза_. 

***

Ты обожаешь папу — до смерти. Как можно любить собственного отца не до смерти?  
Ты не ночуешь у него. Кажется, он придумывает мешающие этому причины даже чаще, чем ты.  
Азриэль же его ненавидит. Азриэль прекратил разговаривать с папой куда раньше мамы.  
Ты искренне не можешь его понять. Папа делает все, что может. Ты тоже очень стараешься. Но все вокруг так много вам обоим не досказывают.  
Все это приводит тебя в бешенство.

***

Ты учишься у мисс Альфис, со старшими, вот уже три года. Еще год, и придется решать, куда дальше — большинство ребят в твоем классе обсуждают колледж в другом городе, вдохновленные примером твоего брата. Ноэлль планирует остаться, чтобы не бросать своего отца; ты давно уже его не навещал. Вонь хлорки и лимонной свежести пропитала больницу, и в последнее время, когда ты приходишь туда поиграть на пианино, твои пальцы не слушаются, будто чужие. В прошлом месяце слишком много фальшивых нот довели тебя до паники и ты задыхался, пока не выбрался на улицу и не запретил себе думать о том эпизоде, когда папа недели провел в этой больнице из-за твоего маленького розыгрыша.  
Монстренок уже с восторгом рассказывает, как пойдет в полицейские, чтобы его тренировала сама офицер Андайн. Ты не очень понимаешь, что именно он собирается делать, учитывая, какой отвратительно тихий и мирный у вас городок, и что регулировать дорожное движение безрукий Монстренок не сможет. ~~_А ведь ты мог бы сделать этот город еще тише, намного, намного тише._~~  
У тебя самого планов нет. Чаще всего тебе кажется, что реален только этот город: будто стоит переступить его границы, как сломается некий невидимый барьер, и ты уже не сможешь вернуться назад. От этих мыслей ты названиваешь брату после школы. Как и всегда, отвечает лишь автоответчик.  
Кто знает, какие планы у Сьюзи. Честно говоря, ты не очень помнишь о ее существовании до того дня, как мисс Альфис отправляет вас вместе за мелом. А после этого школа занимает тебя меньше всего. Ведь ты сам становишься не вполне _собой_.

***

Еще утром ты понимаешь, что что-то не так, когда ( _ты ли?_ ) берешь любимый комок из всякого хлама, который ты месяцами копил у себя в карманах, и смываешь его в унитаз, прежде чем поехать с мамой в школу.  
С тобой порою бывает. С _Крисом_ так бывает. Будто один из крошечных детей на его плечах из второго пилота стал основным.  
Азриэль всегда помогает ему вернуться. Он так злится, если его младший брат часами не разговаривает с ним, и едва мама с папой отвлекаются, может толкнуть Криса, может вмазать Крису, может угрожать своей огненной магией, пока тот не приходит в себя и не начинает сопротивляться. Потом Азриэль заверяет маму, что они просто балуются, но после он улыбается, а Крис снова становится Крисом.  
В этот раз Азриэля здесь нет.  
Крис даже не вздрагивает, когда Сьюзи поднимает его за грудки и прикладывает о железные школьные шкафчики. Не дрогнет Крис и перед многим, что случится с ними после.

***

Позже ты вспоминаешь это так.  
Конец света все ближе, и кто-то должен его остановить.  
Там ~~Сузи~~ Сьюзи, и ты идешь по следам оставленных ей разрушений. _У нее отличный замах, но она не знает, как прикончить врага._  
Ральзей славный, но он не твой брат. _Флауи славный, но он не твой брат._ Ты — в тот момент — тоже славный, но ты н _е твой бра ~~т-брат-т-т-тт-тт~~_  
Там король, что убивает детей — нет, неправда, но он _собирается_ убить собственного ребенка, и там, где должна быть _Пощада_ , ее не ведают.  
_Ты кричишь в темноту._  
И кто-то приходит.  
Приходят все до единого.

***

После, ты сразу же бежишь домой, ложишься в кровать и спишь, покуда не сядет солнце и ты не вырвешь душу из собственной груди.

***

В ночь, когда родители расстаются, Азриэль рыдает.  
Говорит тебе, что старался изо всех сил. Говорит, что в этот раз он все сделал правильно. Говорит, что скучает по Подземью.  
Он говорит, что не позволит тебе умереть. Ты не понимаешь, о чем он. Он говорит, что уедет. Говорит идти спать, и ты ложишься, не сознавшись, что помнишь все, когда **СБРОС** наступает утро.  
У тебя появляется новый секрет!

***

У людей тьмы из ран сочится _кровь_. Ты впервые видишь кровь у кого-то, кроме себя.

***

В город только что переехали скелеты, восторженно сообщает тебе мать. В некотором нездоровом смысле, с ними у тебя будет больше всего общего — с этими живыми, дышащими внутренностями тебя, — _это же ты!_ Просто без мясистых частей. Об этом думают все, кто странно улыбается тебе на городском пикнике. Ты не улыбаешься в ответ.  
Ты натыкаешься на Санса возле тарелки с горкой лимонного желе. Видишь его, и изо рта вырываются слова:  
— Здорово видеть тебя снова.  
Санс улыбается, и улыбается и улыбается и улыбается и улыбается и улыбается — и, поскольку люди смотрят, отвечает:  
— Ага. Рад, что ты снова на ногах и при делах.  
Ты идешь по сухой осенней листве, и она похожа на снег под твоими ногами, хрустит так знакомо, и на твоих руках прах — нет — пыль, пыльца, и тарелка падает из пальцев когда ты начинаешь безостановочно чихать.  
— Эй, пацан, ты в порядке?  
Никто не следует за тобой, когда ты убегаешь.

***

В подвале замка кто-то был. Ты уверен, потому что ключ от его тюремной камеры по-прежнему у тебя.  
Шов рассказал о нем тебе, Ральзею и Сьюзи, когда вы спросили. Его история стала мрачной, темной, темнее **еще темнее** , но ты все равно отправился искать осколки ключа. Сковав их воедино, кузнец предупредил, что полученный ключ не стоит использовать, никогда.  
Ты долго думал об этом возле лестницы в подвал, слушая тягучую, неуловимо знакомую мелодию, доносящуюся снизу, — и убрал ключ в карман. Вернулся к лифту прежде, чем тени смогли бы дотянуться до тебя и схватить сотней пустых рук за лодыжки.  
В единственном глазу Шва была тьма, и пусть Санс и скелет, ты видишь ту же тьму и в его глазницах. Ты вертишь и вертишь ключ в руках, гадая, знает ли он о том, что больше вашего города, твоего брата, больше тебя.

***

Тебе снится смерть.  
Тебе снится смерть Азриэля.  
Иногда ты видишь на улице монстров — офицера Андайн, мисс Альфис, папу, маму, — и твоему сердцу так больно, что ты жаждешь, чтоб оно раскололось на тысячу алых осколков, как и должно было произойти.  
Ты никогда не знал ничего, кроме этого города, но он кажется _неправильным_.  
И ты уверен, что это твоя вина.

***

Ты знаешь больше, чем монстры вокруг тебя, и это больно.

***

— О чем задумался?  
Ты на скамейке возле кладбища, и Санс опускается рядом, словно забыл о том пироге, что он задвинул ногой в тапке под такую же скамейку **[в прошлом году] [в прошлом сохранении] [жизнь назад]** , и ты улыбаешься. Санс мрачнеет, словно его это пугает.  
В лесу за оградой что-то есть.  
Это Санса тоже пугает. Он **[лжет] [протягивает руку] [отпускает тупую шутку]** , и ты улыбаешься вновь, потому что ему теперь явно не до улыбок.  
Ты не забыл. Ты не можешь забыть.  
— Что значит, не можешь забыть?  
Ты не Крис.  
На следующий день ты нигде не встречаешь Санса, а потом следующий день  
**СБРОШЕН**  
это прошлый понедельник, и ты знакомишься с Сансом заново.  
Санс скучный. Ты бы пообщался с его братом, но в голове у тебя вечно жужжит, что если и есть в мире плохая идея, так это влезать между Сансом и его братом.  
Ты все понимаешь. Ты тоже скучаешь по своему брату.


End file.
